Insperations Power
by Zammue
Summary: This story is to bring abouts a sense of interest of different worlds from the Night World series and character ideas from Harry Potter but none of the characters were actually used. This young girl was born into the new secret society without the...


Pg 1

**Introduction /Prologue**

One day at the darkest hour, and lightning was clawing at the sky. A devastating war broke out in between all creatures known. The war was known as The War of Risen Dawn.

The war started up because one of the Night members have broken one of two most honored rules in their laws; actually one of the only two rules, in the society. Falling in love with a human. These laws were placed so that they can be protected from the humans' hate of difference. The member broke the law knowing what was going to happen to him. Murdered and they would make it seem like an accident, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. The humans soon got involved in what they thought to be a democratic war for freedom of love. Because some of the kinds in the Night group can sense or smell if they were human or not, the ones who could warned the rest in order to stop the war. On the other hand none of the Nights really cared so they attacked any way, causing a horrible death of three of the greatest chefs. One chef of the humans perished and so did the man defending his right to love and the two chefs of the Nights. It was a tragic night none was found as survivors or at least none that could talk, some men survived but thier vocal cords were damaged. The defender died not knowing his mate was giving birth to a really talented girl. Her name was Rania. Rania became the first leader of the Dawns, though unwilling. She was the first telepath/jumper.

The Dawns wasn't made until Rania was found. About three weeks after the war, the day before she was born. On that same day they talked to Rania's mom to organize a plan on how to keep her a secret from the Night and the other humans. As Rania was growing up she was being taught how to make good use of her powers by the wisest members of the new secret society, the Dawns. Rania made up the rules at 14, that's also when she actually got really into the group and started to accept that she's different. There was placed the three most important rules: keep identity of the group a secret unless sure that they are human and alone, do not be in contact with the Nights unless an elder and accept all kinds as your own.

The Nights started out at the beginning of time with three very different and unknown native groups, shape shifters, vampires and witches. As the groups learned how to get along the formed what they call the Nights. They came up with that name because at first they thought that they were all a curse to men, and then decided that they were just the dark acception. With the acceptance of the different kinds they formed rules they all can live by, first never fall in love with a human, never tell anyone out of the society about the society and last of all to never let humans have any guesses or know that there are different types then just them.

With the collision of humans and Nights came different kinds or creatures. The first was a mating of human and shape shifter which made the first telepath/jumper. Then other types can like orcs, fairies, ghost whisperers and the founding of mermaids. All theses different creatures were put in the Dawns society and not to be found by humans that they do exists.

Pg2

**The story begins **

**I** woke up this morning in a huge panic, as I took a look at the time being half past eight. I was running late for my first day of high school. As I ran out the door with my breakfast in my left hand and dragging my backpack in my right, I noticed that the new neighbors across the street just moved in. I also caught myself thinking what if they had kids and they were my age would they be at my school and does she have a hot son at my school?

**A**t school I felt so out of place with the weird things that have been happening and I can't help but to think I'm to blame for it. In first class I had gym and we were playing dodge ball. I caught all the balls within a meters distance and I dodged every threatening throw coming towards me, even the fastest ones. During lunch I was able to join the coolest group in school, just by whispering the secret code, in which case I some how knew and they say they change it every week. I don't know I think it was all coincidences, that I caught every ball or that I happened to know the code without being told, but it is kind of strange I suppose.

**T**he group was called the cherry dawns, I don't really know why they are called that but they said I'll find out after a few test they have to put me through in order to confirm my arrival in the group. They call themselves CD for short. All I know is that this group has been here at this school for just as long as the school has.

**T**he next day I still haven't seen the neighbors at their house yet or at all, but I didn't pay much attention to that I had bigger things to worry about like meeting up with my group in a dark spot in the forest near by. Because that I live in a small town it was easy to know where to meet them. Once there I got told to find a blue pearl within the area. I passed! I don't even know how I did it, I just know that again I was able to find out the answer without a problem. It was as if I could read their minds. After that they told me to meet them again for lunch right off campus by the big dumpster at back. When lunch hit I found myself running late so I decided to dash down the long and narrow halls of the school past the cafeteria, as I past it a cute guy with hair as dark as the night sky came around the corner and I nearly ran right into him. Well some how I appeared on the other side of him and he tripped and hit my legs causing him to spill his lunch all over me and my school work. After getting cafeteria lasagna on my hair and orange juice all over my clothes he instantly said sorry knowing I would be frustrated with what had happened. Out of my amazement I actually took the blame and said sorry for running into him. Then he answered in a whisper 'you didn't run into me you simply blew me off my feet', when he said that I was certain that I was going crazy. There is no possible way I could have went through him, I their?

**A**t the dumpsters they asked me to read one of the members mind. At that point I started to think they all were insane or that I was just going crazy. I guess they knew that I thought this was all insane by my expression and the way they right away explained to me what the group was actually about and tried to convince me I did it already three times. So by the end of their reassuring I decided to try it and it worked no problem. After that I decided I have to know more about my background instead of just my birth father died in a gang related thing the day of my birth.

**T**he second last period of school was the most intense because I was getting anxious about asking my mom and because in that period is also the only class I have with that guy that I ran into at lunch. During that period I was hesitating to reading his mind but instead I just talked to him. "Hi you didn't give me your name, you just walked off" That was the best thing my mind was able to think of and not sound stupid for randomly talking to him. I still felt stupid though.

"Oh ok, my name's Daberath. Does that make you happy know?"

"Certainly, thank you. My name is Amunet, you can just call me Amet for short."

"Ok, but I didn't asked for your name now did I."

"Yes but I was just being polite."

"I don't blame you for that, here this will help you figure things out" As he said that he slipped a small piece of a folded paper in my hand, then walked off out of the class but spoke back at me. "Oh and nice meeting you Amunet, remember your names meaning" That last sentence seemed really proud about something, that I just did not understand.

"Ah, what do you mean?" I called back but he didn't answer. Now I was more anxious then ever.

**O**n my way home, on the bus I decided to check the piece of paper Daberath gave me. On the paper there was two symbols, one of a crescent and a sun in the crescent, this symbol was linked with another of a half moon and half black sun. In the two symbols I saw beautiful pictures that looked like writing the way it was all put together but I couldn't make out what it had said. Right when I was going to check what was written in the middle I realized that I had missed my stop, so right away I folded it back up and tried to get the driver to stop so that I can get off.

**I** was walking down Daught Drive and noticed this cat. It sat there across the street starring at me. I just stood there looking back at it for awhile wondering if it would go away, but at the same time I swear I've seen that cat before maybe in a dream I supposed. After about five minutes just starring at each other I decided to start walking again and it followed. I was getting very interested and scared of the cat. I crossed the street to get to Daught Park and he waited, I couldn't help but to think he wanted to tell me something, but how they can't talk. Can they? Right at that moment that is when I chose to try to read it's mind.

_I need you to come with me._

"Why?" at my amazement I wasn't too surprised, having to many weird things happen today made it impossible to think this was just weirder.

_Because, I need to show you to my family. You're the one they want._

"Want? Who would want me, even then I have to deal with my family tonight. You're just going to have to wait." I said this as I started my way off. When I glanced back the cat was gone. I didn't even get it's name. at that disaperance I just was ready to wake up right now. _Wow what a day! Oh I almost forgot I need to ask my mom something. _I ran down toward the house and burst in. My step-brother was sitting on the couch watching television, his feet on the small coffee table and his back pack on it's front on the floor beside the couch.

"Is mom home, I have to talk to her." I yelled still catching my breath.

"No not yet, probably going to come in about ten minutes." He said not even taking his eyes off the flashing box.

"Why do you watch this junk?"

"Because I like this 'Junk'." He said emphasizing the junk to try to mimike me. "You better get on homework before dad comes home. Or you'll get in a lot of trouble." This time he glanced at me for about half a miniute.

"Fine whatever." I said annoyed and pulled out my binders and got to work.

**A**bout two hours later mom walked in the door with dad on her tail. At the sight of the two together my brother instantly got up and said here we go before heading to his room. I stayed still hopping that the obvious won't happen.

**I** could tell my mom was irritated since she walked straight into the kitchen as if she didn't notice I was even there. When my dad obviously just as annoyed walked into the kitchen they went straight into and argument. Their arguments are always on things that can be cast aside.

"You know this happens every day!" My mom yelled from the kitchen directing it to Drake.

"Yes but we need to protect them!" Drake yelled out in a response to what she had said.

"Protect them from what, there is nothing to protect them from. The symbols are everywhere, they were born in it. We can't just make them fully human, it's impossible." My mom said calmly. Before my mom said that I was about to leave that house once more, just because all this yelling is too much for me. But then now I'm getting curious, now I'm wondering what they are talking about. So I snuck up behind the wall so that I can hear even their mild whispers and also making sure I'm not seen or heard.

"Yes but we can try to keep then away."

"Yes but Amunet has already found the group at her school, Drake." How did my mom know I didn't even tell her about that.

"are you going through our childs heads again Ka'eo?" what?

"It was only to see what was happening at school." Oh so that's how she knew when we had a concert or something. "Anyway she met our new neighbhors, the vampires and witches across the street." No I didn't. Where would I have met them? And if they were witches or vampires wouldn't I know? "she met their son Daberath." He's a vampire or witch? Oh well,

better take another look at the page then. I thought as I shifted the piece of folded paper in my hand.

At that moment I left outside to look at the sheet. I didn't even look at the paper before I heard the cat's thoughts again coming from around the corner up the street. There she is! I knew this wasn't going to be good, but I had no choice but to run forward since I was already too far from home to run back. I shoved the folded sheet back in my back pocket and dashed down the Drive with no destination, but to get away from these people. I ran for about ten minutes until I heard Daberath's deep smooth voice, calling to me from somewhere around the houses. I just followed where I felt his mind and hopefully it wasn't a dead end.

"Oh am I gald to see you here, never thought I would be after what I found out tonight."

"What did you find out?"

"That you're either a witch or a vampire."

"actually I'm both." He said sounding a little embarrassed.

"What! Is that even possible?" I said in a surprised shreek.

"Uhuh, yes." He answered sounding a bit surprised himself. "Anyway, do you want to continue just standing here and talking or do you wanna get out of here?"

"Lets get out." I said relived.

"Okay lets go before they find us." He said looking around.

"There she is! Lets get her." Came a voice from the way I came in.

"Oh why are you here Daberath?" The council who were trailing behind the cat earlier asked.

"I was just taking her to the jail." Daberath said.

"What! You said-" I screamed.

"I know what I said and I meant it at the time, but now you have to go with them. Remember the paper, it'll help you." He answered in a whisper then said out loud. "Ha pathetic she is." He said it with a devilish smirk and made it sound realistic enough to be tooken for real.

"What?" I said in a confessed panic, because I don't know what to believe anymore.

"Hey Insperation take it easy with her, will you?" Daberath demanded, referring to the cat.

I instantly took that as a promise that he'll be there to pick me up. Then I decided to ask why Insperation wanted me in jail anyway. He answered sharply and with a crooked smile.

"Because, then I'll get my raise so that I can be in a human form also as cat when ever I please." I gave a weird grin, just trying to picture the over weight cat in a human form seemed almost impossible.

The jail cell was horrible. It's walls was even screaming it, with their black stones crumbling and moss was growing on it. Black moss was growing on it. Little holes in the walls let in just a peek of light; just enough to see what was lurking in the corners of the cell. In the far right corner was a skeleton, the skeleton was making me nervous about what might happen t me if Daberath didn't come after all. In the left corner was a rusted toilet and a small rusty sink, there was also a series of dirt on the material. The smell of this place smelled like moldy eggs and a year old dead bodies, it made me noxious just being in here. I think I'm in an abandoned warehouse off the coast of the city. After hours I heard my mother's voice crawling down the halls.

"I'm looking for my daughter! Let her go this instant!" her voice sounds shrill and teary, as if she was just crying and still catching some fireworks.

"I'm sorry mame we can't do that it's against the laws." The guard answered sounding genuinely concerned. Maybe the concern came for his own behind but it was hard to tell.

"You better let her go or I can make your head explode." My mom was making violent gestures as she spoke those few words, and Drake tried to calm her.

"Sweetie calm down if we do that we will get prosciqueted, and they won't show any mercy knowing were in the Dawns and their Nights."

"I- I know sorry." She said catching her breath. "Can you direct us to a bronze and black haired young lady, she also has blue eyes." She decided to try a different approach.

"Uh sure the miss has come in just two hours ago. Here follow me." He said hesitant of speaking.

"Thank you." Mom said with a sigh of relief.

The guard was a vampire so you can't read his mind. When he showed them my cell he opened it for them but then shoved them in with me. Now it's only up to either my brother or Daberath to help us out. I found myself loosing hope in Daberath especially because I now know he is part of the Nights as they call it. And apparently I was born into the Dawns. That is when I remembered the piece of paper and what Daberath had said to me.

I pulled it out and examined it carefully. And noticed that the words change every so often, forming story about the history of the two groups. In the middle of the two was my name. I was shocked. Especially because he wrote it before I told him my name, but then I remembered my names meaning and it made all sense now. If they were to kill me they couldn't but they might end up killing my parents.

I felt the presents of someone very loyal and kind and my eyes jumped from the entrance to the sheet of paper sitting in my hands. Daberath's name showed up in the Dawns circle but his last name in the Nights. Then his name crawled toward mine and mine squirmed toward his just in the Dawns circle ours met. I glanced up with a hopeful smile and saw Daberath at the cell bars smiling a pleasant smile back, but there was a look of worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm… Hi mister and misses Valadon." He said completely avoiding to answer the question.

"What's wrong?" I repeated in a stern voice.

"I'll tell you later. I need to get you guys out of here first." He answered sounding terrified of what might happen.

When we were out he demanded that I stay with him and that my parents go home.

"Why are you sending them home? Isn't it them they want to kill?"

"No they want you. Ka'eo and Drake go now you don't have much time."

"Daberath hold on will you tell me what's going on?"

"Yes, they want to kill you, because you are the designated leader of the Dawns."

"Why me?"

"Because you have more power then you prevue."

"But what about you?!"

"When they find out what I did they'll kill me too, but don't worry about me, my focus is to get you somewhere safe and away from this mayhem."

"No stay with me! I got an Idea."

"What!"

"Just follow."

Before we were able to reach the door there was thousands of guards just standing there ready to attack us at any time. At least we thought. Out from the group of guards came a handsome snowy white skinned male, with pink eyes and golden hair. His voice, it sounded familiar. Very sweet and calming voice. Then I remembered Insperation. The male was Insperation.

"Hi, how you two holding up?" He said cheerfully.

"Insperation?!" Both of us said in sink with each other.

"Yes, I've came to help you out."

"Can't they take your human ability away?" Daberath asked.

"No I made it so that if I brought Amunet in it would have to be permanent."

"Cool." I said pleased with his thought.

"Okay lets bring this house down." Daberath said with a amused smile.

We went out and started a war for our right of being who we are. The war was short and dangerous. In the end we had every one on our side. No one died, everyone gave up and decided to live their life how they want while keeping the societies, and in secret.

Through all the attacking with our powers I learned a lot. I learned how to control my powers and use them well, I also learned to love who I am and always be me even if it means a critical situation. At the end I also got a boyfriend. I learned to live in what you believe in and stick with that.

The war ended in hopeful praises, it seems that everyone learned the same thing as I did. It's amazing how things can happen to get us to change amongst ourselves.

When I returned home with Daberath and Insperation on my side my mom nearly fainted, as for Drake he was glad to see me alive too. They were actually on their way out the door to find me. After my mom had smothered me in joyful tears and hugs my brother came out and said words I never expected him to say since we never really got along.

"You're alive? Oh thank you! You're alive!" he hesitated at first then squeezed the life out of me, until he noticed Daberath and Insperation.

"What are they doing here?!" He said in a sudden merge of anger. "Get inside Amet."

"No, it's okay." I said trying to reassure him a little. "They saved and helped me out." The boys just gave a small nod and my brother couldn't stop glancing back and forth at me then the boys in disbelief. My mother turned to face the two and nodded in appreciation then said her genuine thank you.

The next couple of weeks I hung out with those two and my group, Insperation got accepted as a transfer to our school. I got Daberath into the Dawns and same with Insperation. Insperation demonstrated his skills in controlling a large amount of people at a time and his cat form. Everything seemed to be going well. It was wonderful. My mom even finally mastered her sorceressy and started to teach me some, so we become more then just telepathic. Everything was perfect.


End file.
